tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mew Forms
Mew Forms Mew Forms are the transformations of girls whose DNA is accepting of and has been merged with that of an animal. A Mew form is the typical magical girl with a flashy costume and special weapons and powers. Mew forms can also be morphed or merged and through that, changed (for example the Mew Crystal upgrades in Emerald Mew Mew ). See also: *Mew Marks *Power Pendant *Mew Aqua *Mew Mew Weapons *Mew Project Scientists Costume and Changes When a girl is in her mew form, a variety of things will change about her apearance. The most noticeable difference is the appearance of animal features due to the injected animal DNA. Most commonly, these features appear as ears, tails and wings, however other features can also appear. Secondly, their hair and eye colour is likely to chnage. This can chnage to a lighter version of their original hair/eye colour or a completely different colour which matched their uniform. In Fanon, the colour changes vary wildly depending on the creator, though the general idea is they stick to the aforementioned rules. Third, the costume. The mew costume can vary again, and comes in all shapes and forms. The general rules are that the costume should cover the body and have a vertical striped pattern with puff sleeves, a choker, a pendant, a garter, arm coverings and shoes. However there are many different variations that are available, and many designs ignore certain aspects of the uniform. Lastly, the colour scheme of the costume and hair. Usually mews have two colours, but wider colour pallets are accepted. The main colour will usually be the majority of the design, and the secondary colour will be the accents and fluffs on the design. However with wider colour schemes and more detailed designs, the colours can be anywhere, Furthermore, the colours are usually analogue to each other or simply shades of the same colour, though there is no restrictions on the colours picked. List of Species by User Keep in mind some species are NOT really endangered. '' Please add your character's species! There ''will be multiple characters for some species''. ''If a Mew's name doesn't have a link it means the page doesn't exist or that the link has not been found yet. Please help by adding links if you find them as pages are created and broken links redirected. If a link to a Mew's page has not been found after a certain amount of time, their name will be deleted from the list, but if the page if found at any time feel free to add them again. See also: *Mew Genes Canon *Amami Black Rabbit - Mew Berry *Andes Mountain Cat - Mew Berry *Finless Porpoise - Mew Lettuce *Golden Lion Tamarin - Mew Pudding *Grey Wolf - Mew Zakuro *Humboldt Penguin - Mew Ringo *Iriomote Wildcat - Mew Ichigo *Ultramarine Lorikeet - Mew Mint Destiney the Hedgehog *Chattering Lori - Mew Yanjiang *Fairy Pitta - Mew Sakura *Fishing Cat - Mew Destiney *Hardings River Mouse - Mew Lacey *Himalayan Wolf - Mew Yoko *Indian Wolf - Mew Horo, Mew Litemon *Kit fox - Mew Charlotte *Pygmy Rabbit - Mew Henrietta *Richmond Birdwing Butterfly - Mew Eimi *Siberian Tiger - Mew Darkness *Spectacled Bear - Mew Kyoku *Squirrel Monkey - Mew Aki *Tasmanian Devil - Mew Chihaya *Tiger Shark - Mew Maiko *Oncilla Cat - Mew Shiraneko IchokaSuzumi666 *Abyssinian Cat - Mew Kurisutīna *American Chinchilla - Mew Shinshia *Emperor Penguin - Mew Zhú gāo *Great Plains Wolf - Mew Sūzan *Golden Lion Tamarin - Mew Rubī *Iriomote Wildcat - Mew Eimī *Kangaroo Rat - Mew Ashley *Koala - Mew Zhú gāo *Ringnecked Parakeet - Mew Ai *Spectacled Porpoise - Mew Tsuki *Spotted Leopard - Mew Kiti, Mew Koinu *Violet Lorikeet - Mew Purachima, Mew Izabera Ichigoonnechan *Vampire Bat - Liquorice Ikisatashi *Rat - Silver Isuzu *Ant - Diva Ongaku *Chimpanzee - Saru Kodomo *Border collie - Star Okami *Red Squirrel - Icorice Ikisatashi *Great White Shark - Topaz Hikari *Ladybird - Platinum Isuzu Kiera the bat *Mission Blue Butterfly - Mew Amber Lucky7312 *Bermuda Land Snail - Mew Lily *Black-Footed Cat - Mew Caramel Apple *Blue Morpho Butterfly - Mew Blue Kool-Aid *Brown Teal - Mew Macaroon *Choctawhatchee Beach Mouse - Mew Sour Grapes *Coachella Valley Fringe-Toed Lizard - Mew Peach Cobbler *Katipo - Mew Candy Floss *Polar Bear - Mew Snow Cone *Red Panda - Mew Tomato *Seychelles Magpie Robin - Mew Rotten Blueberries *Tricolored Blackbird - Mew Twinkie *??? - Mew Shadow Cake Maholnu *Green Bee Eater - Mew Pear *Leafy Sea Dragon - Mew Thyme *Newfoundland Marten - Mew Lychee *Pygmy Hippopotamus - Mew Lollipop *Star Nosed Mole - Mew Fig *Stingless Bee - Mew Honey *Vicuna - Mew Watermelon MewArcticWolf *Arctic Wolf - Mew Arctic Wolf *Emperor Penguin - Mew Penguin *German Shepherd - Mew Sinja *Snow Leopard - Mew Snow Leopard Shiny re *Snow Leopard - Mew Starfruit *Galapagos Penguin - Mew Plum *Polar Bear - Mew Blueberry *Monarch Butterfly - Mew Orange *Red Panda - Mew Cherry *Sierra Nevada Bighorn Sheep - Mew Cranberry *Calafornia Condor - Mew Blackberry *Dhole - Mew Persimmon *Phantasmal Poison Frog - Mew Currant ShokoraNeko *Asiatic Lion - Mew Elderberry *Clouded Leopard - Mew Shokora *Common Sea Dragon - Mew Dragon Fruit *Ethiopian Wolf - Mew Cherry *Golden-Winged Warbler - Mew Star Fruit *Wolverine - Mew Snowberry TiaTulip44 *Box Turtle - Mew Royal *Chinchilla - Mew Rose *Golden Lion Tamarin - Mew Love *Grey Wolf - Mew Rose *Guizhou Golden Snub-nosed Monkey - Mew Love *Iberian Lynx - Mew Mia *Spotted Dolphin - Mew Tia *Wild Cat - Mew Mia Thirza the Hedgehog *Alabama Beach Mouse - Mew Quinn *Black Footed Wildcat *Cheetah Cat - Mew Thirza *Perdido Key Beach Mouse - Mew Nikōru *European Hedgehog - Mew Doku Kuraku *Grey Spider Monkey - Mew Lori *Sugar Glider - Mew Candy *Black Rhinoceros - Mew Pheobe *Grévy's Zebra - Mew Abby *Asian Elephant - Mew Cody *Striped Hyena - Mew Gwen Daimon Cray *Black Footed Cat - Hannya Hakoirimusume *Gray Bat - Akuyo Shindo *Bald Eagle/ Gray wolf - Jaime Gomez *Crow - Mew Koko *Black Crow - Morrigan *Squirrel Monkey - Opal Moogoobmo *???- Sally Moogoobmo Unsorted *African Lion - Mew Moonlight *Andes Mountain Cat - Mew MuraBudou *Arctic Wolf - Mew Sugar, Mew Rose, Mew Icicle, Mew Māku, Mew Blizzard, Mew Yuuki *Asiatic Lion - Mew Elderberry *Bald Eagle - Mew Jennifer, Mew Jaime, Mew Aera *Bengal Tiger - Mew Chloe, Mew Cherry, Mew Amelia, Mew Dawn, Mew Yuki *Bernard's Wolf - Mew Mew Blueberry *Big Horned Ram - Mew Elaine *Black Faced Tamarin Monkey - Mew Telekin *Black Footed Cat - Mew Dew *Black Footed Ferret - Mew Hannya *Black Rosy Finch - Mew Sakura *Black Wolf - Mew Yuuki *Blue-Capped Hummingbird - Mew Blue Raspberry *Blue Whale - Mew Marine *Cattle - Mew Morrigan *Cheetah - Mew Lightning, Mew Mirror, Mew Marianne *Clouded Leopard - Mew Pear *Common Mouse - Mew Lovely Strawberry *Cornish Rex - Mew Blood Berry *Cougar - Mew Sakura *Eastern Wolf - Mew Alicia * Giant Golden-Crowned Flying-Fox Bat - Mew Shiori * Giant Otter- Mew Mikan *Giant Panda - Mew Panda *Golden Lion Tamarin - Mew Midori *Goldfish - Mew Gold, Mew Drip Drop *Grey Bat - Mew Akuyo *Grey Wolf - Mew Jaime, Mew Melody *Harrison Hawk - Mew Cinnamon *Himilayan Monkey - Mew Blizzard *Himalayan Wolf - Mew Abby *Hispid Hare - Mew Marshmallow *Hystricomorpha Rodent - Mew Icicle *Iberian Lynx - Mew Yuzu *Ilbex - Mew Charge *Inyangani River Frog - Mew Cynthia *Iriomote Wildcat - Mew Iceberry, Mew Anti-Ichigo, Mew Blueberry, Mew Train, Mew Milky Way, Mew Melody *Koi - Mew Rainbow Lite *Lear's Macaw- Mew Matcha *Leopard - Mew Rose, Mew Sakura, Mew Tatsuki *Margray - Mew Kitty *Monarch Butterfly - Mew Flutterfly *Mute Swan - Mew Angel *Nicaraguan Spider Monkey - Mew Ruby *Philippine Eagle - Mew Lemon *Pink Dolphin - Mew Qiaokeli *Polar Bear - Mew Snow *Red Wolf - Mew Cheng, Mew Glow, Mew Shine, Mew Solar Flare, Mew Moonlight *Royal Penguin - Mew Marta *Siamese Cat - Mew Icicle *Siberian Husky - Mew Cherri *Snow Leopard - Mew Snow Leopard, Mew Snow, Mew Snow Leopard *Stingless Bee - Mew Honey *Sun Conure Parrot - Mew Midori Budou *Swan - Mew Nina *Tabby Cat - Mew Marianne *Tiger - Mew Blackberry *Timber Wolf - Mew Cinnamon, Mew Shoku *Xerces Blue butterfly - Mew Sora *Yellow-eyed Penguin - Mew Alicia Category:TMMF Wikia Wide articles! Category:Mew Mews